1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to keyword matching techniques as may be used for data leakage prevention and other applications.
2. Description of the Background Art
Loss of proprietary information and intellectual property can trigger fines, litigation, brand damage, and bad press. To protect sensitive data, enterprises need an effective data leakage prevention (DLP) solution which monitors potential information leaks at the point of use. However, the explosion of messaging systems, wireless networking, and universal serial bus (USB) storage devices has made the protection of critical enterprise data difficult. As a result, enterprises are experiencing an increase in the loss and even theft of data assets by employees or contractors or even hackers (and malwares) who maliciously or accidentally leak data.
It is highly desirable to improve techniques which facilitate data leakage prevention and other applications.